Daddy's or Bakura's Girl?
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: After 5 years of having a plain anniversary,Yami and Tea go on a well deserved vacation, but thier only daughter is left in the care of Ryou and Bakura. But not too long after they return, Yami realizes that his family is falling apart Pleaz read n review
1. A Name

YG117- Well, here it is, my new fic. Just so you know, Yami and Téa got married a few months after graduating high school and everyone soon followed. I'll probably make a fic on the proposal and marriage, but I since I thought of this first, I figured, what the heck. So, I know that this phrase is long over due but, Yami, please...

Yami- Yami's Girl 117 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other thing mentioned in this story.

_**Daddy's or Bakura's Girl?**_

"Congratulations Mr. Muto, you have a healthy baby girl." Yami took the small, crying child from the doctor's arms. Immediately she stopped crying and looked at her father. He smiled at her, and it seemed as if she smiled back. Yami gave the nameless child to his wife, who kissed her husband as he bent down. "I can't believe we finally have a child of our own, not to mention her being born on our 1st Anniversary." She said, looking at the baby with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Well," Téa started, "what name did you pick for her?"

Those eight words caused the color to drain from Yami's face. He knew that this was going to happen.

"I-I uh...I"

"Don't tell me! You never thought about the name." Téa said to him. "How many times have I said to you 'You better start looking for a name that you like, I already chose mine.'?"

Yami looked at her with guilt, until he remembered a name that he liked.

"Zelda" he whispered. "Yami, is all that you can think about is your video games? I mean, you're here for something very im-"

"No," he said, cutting his wife off, "the name 'Zelda.'" He remembered the first time he had heard the name. The sound of its two small syllables sent a feeling of wonder as it rolled of the tongue.

Téa thought about it for a moment, saying the name to herself. "Zelda. Zelda. Zelda...How about Zelda Anastasia."

"Zelda Anastasia Muto..."

A few hours had gone by after the birth of Zelda. Both of the new parents were sound asleep in the hospital room, when suddenly, the door opens, waking both them up. A mysterious voice whispered to them. "You have a baby, and don't even call your own brother? I wonder if you lost your memory or if you're just forgetful."

Yami looked and saw that the voice belonged to "Yugi? How-I-Oh, Yugi, I missed you so much." Yami said, embracing his brother. Yugi had been in England for almost two years, studying abroad. "I got a call really early this morning from Grandpa, saying that I was going to be an uncle in a matter of hours. So we hoped on the next flight here to see you." Yugi said, as he pulled back from his brother. "We?" Yami question, but before it was explained to him, he heard a cold, menacing voice. "Well, Pharaoh, has it really been that long?" But before Yami could say anything to him, he heard another similar, yet extremely chipper, and less threatening voice. "Oh, don't be rude. Congratulate the chap. Hello, Yami. Hello, Téa. Congratulations on your new arrival." "Ryu? Bakura? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Yugi started, "not too long ago, I was debating on whether or not I should move back to Domino. I told Ryu and he said that he missed it there too, and when I found out that I was an uncle, we both decided to catch a plane here and stay for good."

at the sound of those words, Yami began to smile. "I'm so glad that you can back. I have missed you so much." he embraced his brother once again, and then turned to Ryu.

"And Ryu, I'm glad that you and ...Bakura decided to come back to..." He said, even though it pained him. Yami still hated Bakura, and obviously, Bakura still hated him as well. But Yami wasn't going to let Bakura ruin tonight for him, tonight was too important.

"But," Yami started, as a great curiosity of life popped into his head, "where are you guys going to stay?"

"Oh, don't worry." Yugi said smiling, "Before I left, I went and bought a house here, for when I came to visit. I have people go in and take care of it every week, so it doesn't get all dirty and musty. Grandpa actually lives there on the weekends, when the store is closed."

"That's great Yugi!" Téa said to him.

After everyone caught up with each other, Yami and Yugi decided to go outside get some fresh air.

"Ryu, would you want to hold Zelda while I go to the bathroom?" Téa asked, as she got up and walked towards him. "Oh, sure." Ryu said, taking the baby for her mother.

But seconds after Téa went into the bathroom, Zelda started crying.

"Oh, give me that."Bakura said, as he snatched the baby from Ryu. Immediately, she stopped crying, just like she had done when her father first took her into his arms.

Well, that's the end of chapter 1. I know it's short, but the next one will be a little bit longer. See you soon!


	2. A Broken Promise

YG117- So yeah, you're all probably mad or upset or something like that about me not updating. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot to do lately, like my school play, and a job, and find time to be sad over the fact that my friend is graduating from highschool. ;( But hey, in two years, we'll be going to school together again.) So anyway, thank you Flame Body for the review and the message wishing me good luck with this chapter. Speaking of which, there will be quite a few new characters in this story, one by the name of Frisky. She was thought up by Flame Body, and is the girlfriend of Ryo Bakura. They will most likely appear in the next chapter.

Also thanks to Salaryman Kintaro, Menchi, and Diabound for reviewing my first chapter as well.

So anyway, I don't own YGO! or Frisky or anything else mentioned in this here fan fic.

_**Chapter 2- A Broken Promise.**_

"She's the one in the middle with the pink hat on." Yami said infront of a glass window, pointing out his first born to Joey and Tristan.

"Wow man, congrats. I can't believe you already have your first kid." joey said, with his nose pressed up against the window.

"She's so cute." Tristan said, with his nose also pressed up against the window.

"I know, she get's that from me!" Joey said to him, coming off the glass and jabing his thumb into his chest.

Yami rolled his eyes as Tristan and Joey got into a fight over who the baby got her cuteness from. He sighed, but before he could finish, he felt his circulation being cut off and his airway being closed.

"Oh My God, congratulations. how does it feel to be a new daddy for the first time." An obnoxious blonde said loudly.

There was no answer.

"Um, Mai, you know, I think Yami would like ta, I don't know, maybe BREATHE and possibly live ta have another kid. But you know, dat's just my opinion." Joey said, as he saw the former King's face turn blue.

"Oh yeah..." mai said, as she let go, and he fell to the ground.

"So how does it feel to be a dady?" Mai asked, looking at Yami laying on the ground.

"It feels great!' He said, catching his breath, as well as relieved that he was out of her grasp.

Joey helped him up off the ground, and then showed Mai the baby.

"She's so adorable. Joey, I think we should have a baby." Mai said to her husband.

"Neyh? But Mai, a baby's a lot a work. not ta mention all the weight you'll put on and-"

"JOEY WHEELER, ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M FAT?"

"NO! I'M SAYIN' IF YOU WANT A BABY SO BADLY, YOU'RE GUNNA GET FAT!"

Once again, Yami rolled his eyes. 'Well Zelda, meet your Aunt Mai, Uncle Joey, and your Uncle Tristan.' He thought to himself, as he watched as a nurse came out and told them to keep quiet.

"Well, I'm going to go see Téa. Bye you guys." Mai said, as she kissed Joey, and ran down the hall.

--

A half hour later, Yami, Joey, and Tristan were in Yami's kitchen drinking soda. (Nope, not 21 yet, sorry, but maybe next chapter? Uh oh, spoiler!)

"Gee, I can't wait untill our baby's born." Tristan said. The week before, Tristan and Serenity found out that they were going to be parents.

"Yeah. You just better take care of her." Joey said to him, still upset over the fact that his little sister is married to Tristan.

Yami sighed. He was happy that Zelda was born today, but still kinda wished that it didn't happen yet.

"What's wrong? You should be happy!" Joey said, as they all sat down at Yami's kitchen table.

"Well," Yami started, folding his hands on the table, as if he were about to make a deal with someone, "On the night of our wedding, I made Téa a promise, a promise that i would keep no matter what happened." He looked down at the table.

"I told her that I would make every anniversary we had as romantic as possible. And, with our baby being born today, I feel that I broke the promise."

Silence filled the room after he finished. A few seconds later, it was filled with laughter by Joey and Tristan.

"I-I don't get what's so funny!" Yami said, kind of annoyed at his best friends for laughing at him.

"What are you nuts?" Joey said, trying to stop laughing. Yami was still confused. The two soon stopped laughing so they could explain to him.

"Yami, don't you realize? You guys having a baby, let alone on your anniversary, is the most romantic thing that you could ever do! No necklace, bracelet, expensive resturant, or amount of money could be as romantic as this." Tristan told him.

"Are you guys sure?" Yami asked, starting to realize that for once in their lives, they were right.

"Yeah!" Joey started, standing up."So don't worry 'bout it. Now how 'bout we go back to see dem." "Sure, let's go." Yami said. Joey ruffeled Yami's hair, and the three left to go see his wife a child.

--

Well, that's chapter two. I'll see if I can get three up this Friday, seeing as how I have a day off from school. So yeah, hope you like! And sorry if it's too short and if there are a lot of mistakes, I have to go to work today.


	3. Five Years Later

YG117- Okay, so thank you Flame Body, for always reviewing my chapters. You keep me so motivated every time I see a review from you, so thanks once again. And thanks to those who also reviewed. Also, I never mention this, but many thanks to those who put me as a favorite author or one of my stories on alert. It makes me feel so special.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_**Chapter 3- Five Years Later**_

Sunshine poured into a large room, on a beautiful morning in Domino city, revealing the pink color of the wall. Inside said room was a mountain of stuffed animals, toys, and games, a desk and computer, bedroom furniture, and a bed, with a tiny little lump in the middle of it.

Suddenly the head of a little girl popped out from the blankets. She yawned and jumped out of the bed.

Quietly she crept out of her room and tip toed down the hall, where she came to a door.

Slowly, she opened the door, and dropped to the floor so she could crawl.

Then out of nowhere she jumped up on to a bed with a man and a woman sleeping in it. Well, they were sleeping in it.

"Morning, Mommy! Morning, Daddy!" she said as she laid between the two.

"Morning, Z." The man said sleepily. He had Purple, Black, and Blonde hair, shooting up in spikes. He had deep purple eyes and handsome features.

"Good Morning, Zelda." The woman said. She had short Brown hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face.

"Mommy. Daddy. Do you know what today is?" Zelda asked them.

The man looked at the woman and said jokingly "Gee, I'm not sure. Téa, do you know what today is?"

Téa played along. "Hmm, I don't know, Yami. I just can't figure it out."

"Z, do you know what today is?" Yami asked his daughter.

"You sillies! It's my birthday! I'm 5 now!' She said to them.

"Oh yeah. How stupid of us. Today is your birthday!" Yami said, pretending to hit himself in the head. "Well, luckily I got this!" he said, pulling out a wrapped present out from under the bed.

"Thank You Mommy! Thank You Daddy!" Zelda said, as she began opening the present. Underneath the wrapping paper was a plain white box. Zelda opened the box and found a beautiful wooden box, with her name engraved on it. She opened the box, and inside was a tiny ballerina, spinning, while the box played a tune. It also had places to keep jewelry in. There was even a gold cartouche necklace (like the silver one Téa gave Yami) with Zelda's name engraved in Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

(YG117- Remember these items! They possibly will be important in the future.)

"It's so pretty. I'll keep it safe forever!" Zelda said, as she gave both her mother and father a kiss.

"Now, go get ready. Your party is today, and everyone is coming over." Yami said to her.

Zelda nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

Yami turned to his side to face Téa, throwing the wrapping paper on the floor.

"What?" Téa asked, when she realized that her husband was staring at her with his dreamy eyes. The eyes she saw when she first met him. The eyes she saw on their first date. The eyes she saw when he proposed, when they were married, and when Zelda was born.

"Do you know what else today is?" He asked her.

'I'm not sure. I guess I'm suffering from amnesia today." She said to him, as she moved closer to him.

"Hmm. I think it's a very important day. Something happened six years ago on this day." Yami said, also moving closer.

"Well, since you seem to know so much about it, maybe you should tell me." By now, Téa was less than an inch from his face.

They kissed.

"Does that help your memory?" He asked.

"A little. I might need one more" She said, but was stopped. He put his index finger on her lips.

"Maybe you should check your wrist." He said to her.

Confused, she picked up her left wrist. Nothing. Then her right wrist.

"Oh Yami, it's beautiful!" Téa said, with small tears in her eyes. A silver bracelet with ten hearts hanging from it. "Look closer at the hearts." Yami said to her.

Téa noticed that four of the hearts had something on them.

One was her birth stone, the next one had "The Muto Family" engraved on it, the one after had Yami's birth stone, and the fourth had Zelda's birth stone.

The six other hearts had little indents for stones as well.

She then realized that the hearts opened up. Inside the first was Téa's picture, the second was Yami's and the third Zelda's.

The other hearts did the same, but were empty.

(YG117- Remember this too.)

"Does that help you remember, or do you need another kiss?" Yami said to her.

Téa smiled. "It helped. But I don't think another kiss would hurt either. Just to be safe."

"Happy Anniversary, my love." Yami said, and they kissed once again.

--

YG117- Sorry it's short, but hopefully I'll get the next one done soon.

Please review! I love reviews! And give some tips too!


	4. All the Sprinkles In the World

YG117- Mmkay, so, I know I haven't updated in forever, but there are a lot of reasons behind it that I don't really want to get into. So, yes, I am sorry. Plus, i've been spending a lot of time in the YGO:TAS IRC. It's pretty fun there. Just don't go in and be a troll, you'll regret it. So i know you all have been waiting forever to hear this, so, yami, please?

Yami- I thought you'd never ask...LITERALLY! Yami's Girl 117 does not own anything mentioned in her story.

_**Chapter 4- All the Sprinkles in the world...**_

For the first time in about five years, things were quiet in the other Muto house (YG- JSYK, that's Yugi's house, and will be referred to as that). It did help that it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon, at which time adults felt it necessary for the children to nap. But, on a normal day, even with napping children, one could usually hear Joey's or Tristan's loud voice over the rest. But today wasn't a normal day. Not only was it the birthday of Zelda, but also the sixth anniversary of Yami and Téa. Every year, Yami and Téa would give up their special day and devote it to their only child. And every year, the party would always end sometime around two or three o'clock in the morning, with the original gang, plus offspring, sleeping over.

"How long should it be?" Mai asked silently, as if making sure no one outside the living room could hear their conversation.

"Well, this package offers a week and a half for about $5,000 and offers an extra three nights, making it two weeks." Yugi said quietly, as he clicked the computer mouse on a link.

"The entire package includes two round trip tickets, two weeks in the honeymoon suite at a four star hotel, and a rental car." He read of the screen.

The rest seemed interested and relieved that they finally found something they all agreed on.

"Does anyone object to this?' Yugi asked, before he clicked the mouse.

Everyone nodded in agreement, allowing Yugi to book the trip. He pulled out a new credit card from an envelope and entered the numbers. For the past couple months, the gang had been saving up money for a gift for Yami and Téa. They all agreed to put it all on one credit card so they could get them one, big gift. They also agreed to give the card's remaining balance, now $1,500, to Yami and Téa as a bonus gift.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Duke asked them.

"I think so!" Serenity started, "Everyone needs a little romantic getaway once in a while." she finished, nudging her husband, Tristan.

"But wait, what about Zelda? Who's going to watch her?" Rosalie Muto, Yugi's wife, asked.

At once, everyone's faces met their palms, finished with an "Oh crap! Zelda."

Yugi sighed. "The girls room is being remodeled, so they're sleeping in our room. i wouldn't feel comfortable if she slept down here by herself."

"She could sleep at our house, but J.J. goes ta baseball camp in da mornin'. She'd be bored outta her mind." Joey said to them.

"Same with T.J." Tristan said.

"Miho brings Anna over to her mothers house every morning, but she's already watching 5 other kids." Duke said to them.

"Well..." Ryou said. Everyone looked at him. "I have an extra room, and being a teacher and all, I don't have to work during the summer."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked him. 'What about Bakura?"

"Yeah, it's absolutely fine. He'll behave. Plus Frisky'll be there to play with Zelda. She'll love it."

"Alright then. Looks like everything is settled." Yugi said, as he got up from the computer.

"Daddy." A little voice said from the doorway.

"Can we go over to Uncle Yami's house now, Daddy?" Another voice, but similar to the first, asked.

Two little girls walked over to Yugi, and held onto his legs, as if they were begging him to let them have something.

"Are the others awake yet, Cindy?" Yugi said to the first.

"No Daddy. Stupid Odette rolled on me and woke me up." Cindy said.

"Nu-uh! You rolled on me first!" Odette said angrily to her father.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Sweethearts, how about you play in the backyard, and when the others wake up, I'll send them out there, okay?"

The two twin daughters of Yugi Muto pouted, and went outside to play.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...(haha, YGO:TAS joke. But for real, more like a couple blocks away.)

Zelda ran around her backyard, throwing sprinkles all over the place. This was her idea of decorating.

"Doesn't it look pretty, Daddy?" Zelda asked, as she threw some sprinkles on the ground.

"Yes, Z. It's beautiful, just like you." He said, squatting on down to her level.

Zelda hugged her father, then threw some sprinkles on him.

Smiling, Yami ruffled Zelda's hair and stood up.

"Now, why don't you go put your dress on that Mommy bought you for today, okay sweetie?" Yami said to her, as he picked up some streamers to hang up in their backyard.

"Okay, Daddy." Zelda said, as she ran upstairs.

Within an hour and a half, Yami had the yard ready for the party. Tables and chairs were set up, the moon bounce had arrived, games were set up for the children to play, and there were even a few games for the adults too.

As Yami walked back into his house, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." He called, then continued walking to the door.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi said, as Yami appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, come on in." Yami said, moving out of the way so the procession could begin.

Yugi came in, followed by his wife and and two kids, Duke, Miho, and their daughter, Serenity, Tristan, and their son, Ryou and his girlfriend, Frisky, then Mai, Joey, and their son.

Joey went over to Yami and put his arm around his shoulder. "Hey man...nice...sprinkles." Joey snickered, looking at Yami's sparkly face.

Yami shoved Joey away and jokingly said "Shut up! They make me look sexy."

"Sure" Joey started, still snickering, "Whateva floats ya boat."

"UNCLE JOEY!!!" Zelda yelled, as she came flying down the steps with her tube of glitter.

Joey bent down to pick her him.

"Hey Zelda! How ya doin'? I hear dat your five today." Joey said to her.

"Yep! Guess what Uncle Joey! I can make you look pretty!" She said, and threw a handful of sprinkles all over Joey's had.

"Thanks Zelda." Joey said, flatly, as he put her down.

Yami began to laugh.

"Shut up, they make me look sexy!" Joey said, mimicking Yami.

"Uncle Joey, all the sprinkles in the world won't make you look sexy." Cindy said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Yeah, and that's a lot of sprinkles." Odette said, popping up next to her.

Yami began to laugh harder, as Joey became mad.

"Yugi! Come get your kids! I think they've been spendin' to much time around Yami" Joey yelled.

YG117- Well, that's chapter 4. Hopefully I'll be able to update now, because of break and all.

Oh and I'm gonna have a little description thing before the next chapter of the gangs kids and peoples.

JSYK, I did not get Yugi's wife's name from Twilight. I do like Twilight, but I wrote this story in 8th grade, befor I knew about Twilight. Now I'm in 11th, and i know about it.

And Duke's wife, Miho, Is Miho Nosaka, aka Ribbon, from season 0 and the manga.


	5. Character Guide

YG117- Ok, so to avoid confusion, this here is a little guide of who's-married-to-who, and the non-official Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. It will always be here for your personal use, so if I don't post anything for a while (hopefully, not), and you forget everyone when i eventually do post, you can always refer back to here. Enjoy.

Well start off with Yami, cause the story is about him and his family. (Yami- YES!)

Yami MutoXTéa Gardner=Zelda Muto

Zelda is the five year old first born daughter of Yami and Téa. She mostly takes after her father in apperances and sometimes personality(to be seen when she becomes older.) her hair is shoulder length, and is black with amethyst ends, and blonde bangs. Her eyes are amethyst as well, but are the shape of Téa's.

Yugi MutoXRosalie Corleone= Cinderella and Odette Muto (P.S. Yugi has gotten a bit taller. He's now 5'5".)

(Yes, Yugi was going through a princess stage, but if you look up Cinderella on wiki, the oldest known version is about Ancient Egyptians.)

Rosalie Corleone is the wife of Yugi Muto. She is from Italy, but can speak English very well. While Yugi was studying abroad in England, he also traveled to Italy for a few weeks, where he met Rosalie. They two became friends and then closer. When he had to leave italy, Yugi promised her that he would call her every night. When he moved back to domino, she surprised him by also moving there too. Then they got married and had kids(lol). She's they same height as Yugi (5'5"), and has long, brown hair and gray eyes.

Cinderella Muto is the oldest. She and her sister are identical, 4 year old twins. She has amethyst eyes and blonde hair, always worn in two pig tails or braids to avoid confusion. She hates to be called by her real name, so she perfers Cindy. The two sisters are known for their jaw-dropping antics (as seen in chapter 4, with their comeback to Joey). These antics are blamed on Yami, who taught them how to mess with the family.

Odette Muto is the second oldest, or youngest. She also has amethyst eyes and blonde hair, either worn down or in a pony tail. She's a bit shyer then Cindy, but just as bad.

Joey WheelerXMai Valentine= Joey Wheeler Jr.

Joey Jr., or J.J. for short, is the first born 4 year old son of Joey and Mai. His hair is messy and blonde and he has brown eyes. He is best friends with his cousin T.J. The two are literally a young version of Tristan and Joey.

Tristan TaylorXSerenity Wheeler= Tristan Taylor Jr.

Tristan Jr., or T.J. for short, is the first born 4 year old son of Tristan and Serenity. His hair is light brown, like his mother's, and his eyes are brown. He is best friends with T.J.

Duke DevlinXMiho "Ribbon" Nosaka= Anna Devlin

Anna is the first born, 3 year old daughter of Duke and Miho. She has green eyes and short, blue hair. She is very shy, and only talks to T.J.


End file.
